


Cling-Wrap

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are two people in love and they are also two very clingy people.





	Cling-Wrap

Victor was often called shameless and he supposed those people had a point but they were wrong. Victor could feel shame.

In fact, he was feeling a lot of it right now.

Minako had lectured him on Japanese customs and how although his wandering hands might be acceptable in Russia and Europe they were not welcome here and he should keep his hands to himself. That hadn’t he noticed now the Katsuki’s didn’t hug or show open physical affection to each other?

His cheeks burned and realised that while he’d been sulking at Yuuri’s rejection the truth was he’d been culturally insensitive. He promised to be more reserved.

It was hard.

He’d waited months since the banquet and though he realised that Drunk Yuuri was more tactile than Sober Yuuri he still longed for his embrace.

Yuuri after all gave the best hugs.

But after Minako’s lecture he did his level best to keep his hands to himself as he trained Yuuri for Onsen on Ice. Yurio he, of course, didn’t touch because 1. He didn’t have any desire to and 2. He didn’t want his face clawed off.

He tried more subtle, culturally appropriate flirting and was still getting nowhere.

So when Yuuri held him close in a fierce embrace before his skate at Onsen on Ice he was beyond shocked and delighted. Too shocked to hug back and shocked enough that he blurted out a very thinly veiled love confession.

Then Yuuri had unleashed his Eros and Victor was done for. He held his arms out afterwards for a hug, embracing him before remembering himself and pulling back. But he couldn’t help the hand that trailed down Yuuri’s arm to hold his or for the small squeeze of an embrace once Yuuri was on the podium.

It was harder now to hold back but Victor would. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend Yuuri or his family by getting all handsy again.

Things were better after the event but Yuuri was still stiff with him and then locked him out completely.

When he saw how stressed Yuuri was when he banged open the bedroom door he softened a little but kept to the plan and they went to the beach. Yuuri opened up and they came to an understanding.

Yuuri’s words of Victor being just Victor ringing in Victor’s mind.

“I think this is what love actually is” he whispered to Makkachin that night.

Still he held himself back from hugging Yuuri even though he desperately wanted to. Hugging was just the beginning of what he wanted to do with Yuuri. Sure, had carnal thoughts but even away from that he longed to hold hands, to kiss in the familiar loving way of besotted couples, to cuddle away the evening and to sleep in the same bed locked in each other’s arms.

But he held himself back.

“It’s not what they do in Japan” he explained to Makkachin who boofed and licked his face.

He woke up with a start when Yuuri slammed open his door one night to tell him the music had arrived.

After he gave his approval Yuuri, to his delight, snuggled up to his side and took one side of the headphones so they could both listen as Yuuri explained what the different elements meant to him.

After they had discussed it Victor was so happy he couldn’t help but hug Yuuri close, then he realised what he had done and pulled away. Yuuri gave him a puzzled look.

“Why did you pull away”

Victor squirmed a bit.

“I know you don’t like hugs and I don’t want to push my feelings on you” Victor explained looking down at his hands. Yuuri gave a little huff and plucked the earbud out of Victor’s ear and moved the laptop off the bed before lifting Victor’s arm and wriggling underneath it so he was squished up to Victor’s side in a one arm embrace.

“I never said I don’t like it Victor. You’re not pushing anything. I’ll say if I don’t want a hug” Yuuri pushed his face into Victor’s shoulder, he could feel his warm breath on his chest and the heat from his face. Yuuri must be blushing hard. Victor smiled and held Yuuri closer.

“Okay” he whispered.

 

After that Victor tentatively let himself go, let himself embrace Yuuri after a particularly good run-through or jump or when he was just feeling happy. It felt good but better than that was the fact that Yuuri was always hugging Victor.

Whenever he entered a room Victor was in he’d walk over and his arms would wind around his waist for a quick squeeze. This did nothing to deter Victor’s need to cling to Yuuri which in turn made Yuuri smile and hug Victor more.

Things slowly ramped up until the Cup of China. They’d been more than friends for a little while and that wasn’t their first kiss (that had been at Ice Castle after a long practice of their pairs skate) but it was close and the one that made it clear to the both of them and the world what their relationship was.

After that Victor expected to get told off about the PDA. After all hugs are one thing but kissing was something else entirely.

He announced that Yuuri would definitely get gold in Russia and then turned to Yuuri so he could say the last word before they left. Yuuri had laced his arm with Victor’s and shot him a fond exasperated look before turning to the camera.

“Please keep supporting me!” Yuuri said as cheerful as he could manage before turning and giving Victor a chaste peck on the lips. “Let’s go now Victor”

Victor had a huge grin on his face all the way back to the hotel.

Minako glared at Victor the next day when Yuuri sat perched on his lap in the hotel dining area for breakfast but Victor ignored her. Which was easy to do with a lapful of Yuuri. Yuuri skated an old routine for the exhibition skate saving Stay Close to Me until the final and soon they were back in Japan.

Victor had enjoyed the constant affection from Yuuri but was prepared to let it go once they landed back in Japan.

To his surprise as soon as they found each other on the other side of customs Yuuri linked their arms and leaned against Victor with a yawn.

“So sleepy” he murmured before turning his face up to Victor “Kiss” he demanded with a pout and how could Victor say no to that? So he kissed that beautiful pouting mouth and earned a little purr of happiness out of the love of his life before Yuuri settled against him.

It was like that all the way back to Hasetsu with Minako glaring in disapproval the entire way. Victor did his best to ignore her scrutiny as Yuuri dozed against him.

Once back at the Onsen Mari (who was also giving Victor an intense glare) suggested Yuuri go to bed if he was so tired.

“Sounds good” Yuuri had yawned back at her before tugging on Victor to make him follow.

“Victor can stay here, we’d like a word with him” Mari said with Minako but Yuuri pouted and held him close.

“No. Mine.” Yuuri said petulantly before pulling Victor after him. Victor looked back and gave a shrug of _“Well what do you want me to do?”_ and let himself be dragged to his room where Yuuri stripped to his boxers before falling into bed and holding out his arms to Victor.

“Cuddles!” he demanded with that adorable pout again. Victor smiled warmly.

“Of course darling” he answered climbing in beside him.

 

It was quite a while before the PDA was addressed but at least by that point Mari and Minako no longer blamed Victor. This was because while it was true Victor no longer made any attempts to hold back his octopus like urges to wrap himself around Yuuri, it was also clearly not one sided at all.

If Victor was sitting Yuuri was either next to him as close as possible or, if he could manage it, he was sat in Victor’s lap.

In fact Victor’s lap was clearly his favourite place to be in the world and once there he was shameless. He’d nuzzle Victor neck, place kisses on it or play with the hair on the back of Victor’s head.

It was not unusual for him to walk over to Victor and move his arms so they were open, walk into the open space and then close Victor’s arms around his body.

More than once Mari walked in on them enthusiastically making out only to have Yuuri refuse to stop.

Being the public rooms did nothing to deter him either.

They were sat at the table this particular evening, Minako being the only person besides the Katsuki’s in the dining room, the guests having gone to bed as it was late. They were awake because they had decided it would be fun to watch the Trophée de France together, Yuuri had immediately planted himself in Victor’s lap and was playing with his hair as they commented on the skating.

Now however the tv was on a long drawn out section of interviews and boring commentary and Yuuri had turned and started planting kisses on Victor’s lips, slowly drawing them out into longer, more passionate kisses despite the fact that everyone around them was growing uncomfortable.

Or…half anyway.

Mari had finally smacked Yuuri in the back of the head as he started to kiss Victor’s neck.

“Ow! What was that for?” Yuuri demanded crossly turning his head to glare at his sister.

“Stop it with the PDA! It’s gross! You’re gross! What is this!? I know you lived in Detroit for five years but you are Japanese and a Katsuki so act like it!” Mari snapped flicking her brother’s nose.

“Oh leave Yuuri alone. He’s young and in love” Hiroko said calmly.

“But mom! It’s gross! I don’t want to see my brother making out with his boyfriend!” Mari complained.

“Oh it’s fine” Hiroko said placidly.

“Why are you so okay with it?” Minako demanded with a sigh before knocked back her drink.

“A few of reasons. 1. Considering when he first fell in love with Vicchan I think this is very calm, he’s got years of emotions to act on 2. Considering when Vicchan first fell in love with Yuuri he’s being very calm and 3. I was like this when I first got together with your father” this last was directed towards Mari who looked at Minako for confirmation who made a face.

“Oh god I blocked that out. You caused a huge scandal for exactly that” Minako buried her head in her hands and tried to repress a shudder.

“So you’re saying Yuuri will grow out of it eventually?” Mari asked hopefully. Hiroko shook her head with a glint in her eye.

“The only reason your father and I aren’t exactly like Vicchan and Yuuri is because we’re so busy with the Onsen and because of your father’s bad back.”

Toshiya smiled and pulled his wife closer and nuzzled the side of her face.

“Is that so my flower? Well you don’t have to sit in my lap to get my affections” he said happily kissing her cheek causing her to giggle with happiness and lean closer.

Yuuri, who had gotten bored of the conversation almost immediately and started kissing Victor’s neck again, missed 90% of that conversation. Victor picked up what he could considering they were speaking in English for his sake but it was awfully distracting to have Yuuri sucking a hickey onto his neck as he tried to follow the thread of conversation.

Minako started drinking harder and Mari lay over the table, dying of second hand embarrassment as her brother made out heavily with his coach turned lover on one side of her and her parents made out just as enthusiastically on the other side.

“If I ever find a girlfriend to love and act like this kick my ass Minako” Mari asked tonelessly.

“I’ll drink to that”

Through his scrambled thoughts Victor became aware of the only thing that really mattered from all he’d learned.

Yuuri loved him.

Yuuri loved him and he loved affection.

Well Victor could handle that.

He could handle that happily.


End file.
